


Ice

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Camping Sex, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt and Diane are in the heat so he comes up with an idea to cool them off.  But it does just the opposite.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Mel for "spark"

“Good god it’s hot.”

The couple lay on the bed in the in the dark cabin, windows wide open in the summer heat, three fans blowing directly on them, plus the ceiling fan overhead.

“Tell me again why we decided to go camping in the dead of summer?”

“It’s not really camping, you know. We’re indoors.”

“It’s roughing it for me, okay?” She snapped back.

He chuckled. “Because that’s when the lightning bugs are out. And the stars are just that much brighter. Plus there was no way to know that this would be the hottest weekend of the year when I booked this in February. Under four feet of snow?”

“It is beautiful,” she conceded. “But it’s fucking miserable out. This humidity is killing me!” She complained. "I never would have agreed to this if I’d known they didn’t believe in air conditioning!” Diane wiped the sweat from her brow and looked over to her husband.

He laughed. “I know. I promise you I didn’t know about the lack of accommodations. I’ll do more research for next year.”

She groaned and looked over to him as she kicked the last sheet off of herself. “You’re sadly mistaken, McVeigh, if you think I am ever doing this again!”

Kurt rolled over on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “What if I can make it up to you?”

Diane mirrored him and asked, excitedly, “we’re going home?”

“Well, no. I’ve got an idea though.” He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, willing her to ask for more.

She sighed, “fine.”

“Don’t sound too excited.” He leaned in and kissed her, pushing her body back on the bed with his.

“Kurt,” she managed to eke out between kisses, “you think this is going to make me forget about being miserably hot?”

He sat up and trailed his fingers down her abdomen, “no. And this isn’t it. I just wanted to start things right.” His fingers continued down to the bottom of her silk nightie and rubbed the outside of her lips through her panties.

Diane huffed. “It’s going to take a hell of a lot more than kissing and heavy petting to distract me.”

“Relax, would you? I haven’t gotten to the idea yet.”

She sighed. “Sorry.”

“That’s better. Now, hips up, clothes off.”

Diane chuckled, “you are a smooth talker.”

“Why are you being so impossible?”

“Sorry. This heat and humidity is just oppressive.”

“Be right back. Be naked when I get back.”

She laughed to herself. “Yep. I married Casanova.”

Kurt laughed as he walked away.

Diane disrobed as ordered and sat on the bed waiting for him to return. A minute later, Kurt walked in with a small bowl and placed it on to the nightstand next to where she sat.

“What’s in...?”

“Lay back,” he interrupted before kissing her and pushing her back on to the bed.

She huffed again as he released her lips. “Move to the middle. So there’s room.”

Diane did as she was told and watched Kurt remove his clothing before climbing on the bed to sit next to her.

He reached into the bowl and fished out one of its contents before straddling Diane’s hips. She could see a slight smirk on his face, thanks to the light coming from behind the bathroom door.

“You trust me?” He whispered.

“Kurt. What are you going to do to me? What’s in your hand?”

He chuckled. “It’s supposed to be sexy. Relax.”

Diane sighed and bit down on her lower lip. “Okay.”

Kurt placed the solid object in his dominant hand and leaned towards her, placing it between her breasts.

“KURT!” She shrieked. “What the fuck?”

He laughed. “It’s just ice.” Kurt continued to trail the ice along her flesh, pulling yelps from her with every new inch of skin it touched.

Diane panted. Once she got over the initial shock of ice on her body she let herself begin to enjoy the feeling, as jarring as it had started.

He smiled at her as he watched her body finally begin to relax. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He blew a stream of cool air where the ice had left a trail and watched her shiver. Next, he moved the ice cube to one nipple and circled it around, watching how quickly it stiffened.

“Oh god!” She yelped as her back arched.

Kurt quickly replaced the ice cube with his lips and teeth.

The shock of sensations was enough to make her squeal. “Kurt!”

He let up and placed what was left of the cube into his mouth before moving to her other breast.

She yelped again as the combination of his soft lips, scratchy beard, hot tongue, and frozen piece of ice all registered with her. 

Kurt’s wet fingers moved down her body and easily slid into her.

Diane squealed again, “Oh Kurt!” She panted as he started fucking her with his cold fingers.

He sat up and let out a deep breath of hot air onto her wet peak. Seconds later, Kurt reached over to the nightstand to grab another piece of ice, barely getting ahold of it without having to pull out of her.

Again, he traced the first nipple with the new piece of ice and watched as Diane’s body continued to respond. He removed the ice to blow a stream of cool air on it and delighted watching her get chills.

His fingers continued within her for a few moments longer until he decided it was time for something different.

She whimpered at the loss of contact but watched in fascination as he placed the cube in his mouth and climbed on top of her. He rested his erection on her hip and proceeded to transfer the ice from his mouth to hers, swallowing her moans and what little water trickled from it. He ground his hips into hers as Diane wrapped her free leg around his hips.

Once the cube was in her mouth, he pulled back, “how’m I doin’ so far?”

Diane swallowed the liquid and smiled. “Oh bravo!” She kissed him again as a big smile crossed his face.

“Good. Then you’re gonna love this.”

He sat up and reached for the ice bowl again.

“Kurt! No!” She squealed, lunging for his hand, knowing full well where he intended to go next. “Please?”

“Do I need to get my rope, Miss Lockhart?”

Diane released him and bit down on her lower lip, a devilish gleam appearing in her eyes. Her insides had begun buzzing at the mere anticipation of what he was about to do. “Oh god. Please?” She begged, almost pitifully.

Kurt smiled as he took hold of the bowl and placed it on the bed next to her hips. He moved down her body and kissed her thighs before reaching her apex. He let out a cool breath and watched her shiver once more.

“Please?” she sobbed.

“We don’t have to do this, you know. It’s supposed to be fun.”

Diane looked up at him and replied, somewhat bashfully, “I know. I’m just really enjoying this, so I guess I got carried away?”

He kissed her clit. “Next time we should discuss a safe word, huh?”

She laughed, releasing some built up tension. “’Kay,” she replied before laying back on the bed. “Proceed.”

Kurt grinned into her and went back to making a meal of her lower body.

Diane’s hips bucked once his lips finally came into contact with her lips. He bit down gently and tugged, teasing her with the amount of pressure he placed on them with his teeth. She gasped each time his teeth began to sink into her tender flesh.

“Oh god!” She sighed. “Okay…”

He laughed and continued on with his assault. Again, he pulled back and blew cool air on her lips before locating her clit and ever so gently grazing his teeth across it.

Diane damn near shot out of her skin. “Oh fuck!”

Kurt reached for the bowl and placed a melting cube between his lips but before beginning he took it from his lips and said “the safe word is red.” But before he let her respond, he put it back into his mouth and ran it along her hip bone, across her abdomen, to her other hip bone. Kurt looked up at her and saw the outline of her lips, and heard her breathing hitch each time he hit a virgin piece of flesh.

He placed one hand around her hip and rested it low on her tummy, to hold her in place. Kurt moved the melting piece of ice to a lip, holding her down tighter as her hips tried to buck.

“Fuck!” She yelped before biting down on her lower lip. Diane grasped the sheets as tight as she could, her knuckles turning white. “I… Oh god!”

Kurt continued over the outer ridges of her more intimate parts, humming into her as he did.

Diane placed her hand over her mouth when she felt him pull off of her, anticipating the shock she was about to receive.

He did not disappoint. The ice cube on her clit was almost too much for her to stand. Diane’s body shuddered as Kurt worked her clit with the ice cube and his tongue. 

She let out a deep guttural scream into her hand, biting down on it to catch her breath.

He pulled back once more only this time, he blew out a stream of cool air on to where the ice and just drawn on her flesh.

Kurt chewed the rest of the ice and swallowed it before laying his tongue flat and placing it against the entirety of her pussy. Diane placed a hand on his head as he did, letting all of the disparate feelings flow over her.

Again, he blew air in to her and watched as, seemingly out of nowhere, her body tensed with an incredible orgasm. She struggled to tug his head back into her, moaning even harder once he began licking again.

“Holy fuck! Kurt!” She panted, releasing him from her gasp. “I… Christ.”

Kurt climbed up next to her and kissed her cheek. “It’s not often the great Diane Lockhart is rendered speechless.”

“Wow.”

He smiled and traced indistinguishable patterns along the skin of her chest and teasing her nipples, with the tips of his fingers.

She shivered once more before turning her head to look at him. “My turn.”

Before he could reply, she scrambled to her knees and mounted him, reaching for the bowl. “There’s only half of one in here!”

Kurt chuckled, “you know it won’t work the same on me, right? You’ve heard of ‘shrinkage’?”

“I’m well aware of how the male anatomy works, thank you very much,” she frowned. “Still, it’d be a shame to let this go to waste.”

Diane popped the ice cube in her mouth and ran the wetness of her lower extremity over his cock, quickly and easily sliding him into her. She bounced on him and leaned forward, kissed her husband, then arched to bite his nipples.

Kurt hissed at the first contact of cold and teeth against his nipple. “God!”

She giggled and kept going, bearing down on him harder and faster.

His hands gripped her hips as she moved to the other side of his chest, drawing a line with ice water and swallowing the rest, latching on then flicking it with her tongue.

She sat up and moved his hands to her breasts, holding him tight as she fucked him harder.

“God baby, you feel so good inside me,” she cooed. Diane felt his balls tense. She moved one of his hands up to her mouth and she began fellating a single finger.

“Fuck!” He screamed as he exploded within her. His body shook and jerked several times as each wave seemed to hit him harder than the last.

Kurt struggled to catch his breath as Diane released him from her mouth and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Wow.”

She kissed him again. “That’s what I said!”

He smiled as she started to move off of him. 

“No. Stay?”

“Hmm? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I just am not ready to have you gone yet. Just a minute longer?”

“Okay,” she replied, quietly. Diane rested her head on his chest and took ahold of one of his hands, interlacing their fingers. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them

Kurt moved it to his mouth and kissed them, “okay.”

She moved off of him and cuddled up next to him. “Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I have to sleep in the wet spot?”

They both burst into laughter as they separated, giving each other space. As much as they needed intimacy, the oppressive heat took precedence.

“What say in a little bit we go take a cool shower?” She offered.

“That sounds incredible. But you know I’m not twenty two anymore. It’s going to take me a little while…”

“Oh I agree. I just meant as another way to cool off once the sweat dries. But I do like what you’re thinking.” 

They laid quietly for several minutes, Diane interrupting, “you said we can get this place again next summer, right?”

Kurt’s hand lazily clasped hers once more. “Sure. We can make sure the windows are wide open then, too…”

“Hmm? Oh my god!” She shrieked as she clasped her free hand over her mouth.

He laughed. “You just said that not ten minutes ago!”


End file.
